


【aph/芋兄弟】The Adventure of Dying East Germany

by EchoWind



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Berlin Wall, Gen, Historical References, Illnesses, Minor Original Character(s)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-04
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26818870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EchoWind/pseuds/EchoWind
Summary: 1989年11月9日早上，路德维希位于西柏林的办公室迎来了一位来自墙对面的不速之客......
Relationships: Germany & Prussia (Hetalia)
Kudos: 5





	【aph/芋兄弟】The Adventure of Dying East Germany

**Author's Note:**

> 原文于北京时间2020年10月3日23:09发于Lofter，参加纪念两德统一三十年的24h活动。对应时间为11月9日，柏林墙倒塌纪念日。  
> 文中“我” = 柏林
> 
> 部分情节参考福尔摩斯《濒死的侦探》（The Adventure of the Dying Detective）

我在办公桌前坐下时，路德维希正低头翻着手中的报纸。

“那是三天前的。”我忍不住提醒他。

西德的意识体心不在焉地哼了一声。“我知道。”

“你还在琢磨新的旅行规定？”

“如果那也能称得上‘新’的话，是的。”路德维希终于放下报纸，露出因爬满血丝而几乎呈现出紫色的蓝眼睛——他昨天大概又在办公室熬了一个通宵。“审批政策完全不透明，关于货币兑换也还是那些弯弯绕的废话，昂纳克一定很骄傲。”

彻头彻尾的垃圾。我的上司，西柏林市长莫波尔如此评价。

1989年11月6日，三天前，东德政府颁布了旅行新规草案。与昂纳克时期无异的规章迅速引爆了本就已经接近沸腾的民怨，西德驻布拉格大使馆险些被蜂拥而至的人们挤垮，不堪重负的捷克斯洛伐克政府甚至一度威胁要关闭与东德的边境。更多的人则取道匈牙利，从时隔多年重新开放的奥匈边境奔赴西方。

要变天了。“关于那件事，要趁现在再找苏联谈一次吗？”

“......”

“怎么了？”

“我找过他了。”他垂下眼睛，声音开始控制不住地颤抖。“‘全都去死——卢卡谢维奇，海德薇莉，还有你亲、爱、的哥哥，基尔伯特·贝什米特，普鲁士，民主德国——我要亲手把他们一个个送下地狱去，这就是背叛我的代价！’”

俾斯麦宰相在天有灵，他至少没掏出根水管来把你的头也敲碎。我默默接过他手中的咖啡杯，以免他痉挛的手指把冒着热气的饮料泼到地上。

只要涉及到基尔伯特，他就还是那个因为失去长兄而茫然无措的弟弟。

咚咚。

“贝什米特先生，有人——啊，先生请等一下！”

来人不顾助理的阻拦径自大步流星踏进房间，我和路德维希几乎在同一瞬间拍案而起。

“兄......”路德维希的眼睛倏地亮起，又在看清来人的容貌时暗了下去。

我没法怪他。面前的人本来就和他日思夜想的兄长有几分相像，再配合上不知何时变成了雪白的头发......

“利奥波德！天，你不是......你怎么......什么风把你吹过来了！”

从东边风尘仆仆赶来的波茨坦意识体面色阴沉得可怕。“基尔快不行了。他要见你——不是你，这儿没你的事！”

路德维希猛地缩起身子，仿佛被狠抽了一耳光。

“......我吗？”我大感意外。

即使不顾及兄弟感情——更何况这对基尔伯特来说完全不可能；就算是作为东德的意识体，最后一面点名要见自己的前首都而非马上就要接管一切的邻国，怎么也太说不过去了。

而且......他的状况已经恶化到了这个地步吗？！

“工作交给我。”路德维希垂下眼睛避开我的目光，嗓音里带上了奇怪的沙哑。“兄长说了要见你，快去吧。”

* * *

“你干嘛这么凶他。”从副驾驶一抬眼睛就能看到路德维希眼巴巴从窗口探着头往下看，我终于忍不住了。

“呵。”利奥波德一脚踹在引擎盖上，卫星牌小轿车终于伴随着诡异的咣当声发动了起来。“我看着他就来气，不行啊？他妈的，要不是他乱跳哪有现在这些烂事！小兔崽子，闯了祸自己在西边过得挺滋润，人模狗样的——”

他瞄了一眼后视镜，猛地刹住了话头。

我摸了摸脸。拜那道一夜之间竖起的高墙所赐，现在那上面多了一道从额头一直延伸到下巴的红色伤疤。除此之外，右眼上也覆盖着蜘蛛网一样的疤痕。那是基尔伯特隔着铁丝网看到路德维希，把我从中间硬推过去时留下的。

路德维希也一样，唯一的区别在于他的伤口正对心脏，至今未能完全愈合。办公桌下面的抽屉里永远备着绷带和药水，方便在工作间隙见缝插针地换药。

阿西就暂时拜托你了！告诉他，本大爷一定会回到他身边的！

兄长！哥哥！自从投降后始终顺从得像个木偶的人此时却不顾身后美国大兵的拉扯，疯了一样扑在带刺的铁丝网上，声嘶力竭地向对面吼。等着我——我一定会接您回家的！等着我！

之后便是二十八年的杳无音信。

早知如此，绝无当初。可是事已至此，再纠结又能改变什么。

车厢里安静得近乎压抑。相比之下，老爷车一样的车速和排气管冒出的滚滚黑烟换来周围大众奔驰奥迪宝马的一片喇叭声，震得我头疼。

“我以为他在波恩。”直到快要通过检查站，利奥波德才重新打破沉默。他掏出证件递给窗外的士兵，直勾勾盯着前方。

“61年就过来了——波恩要气死了，明明他才是首都。我当时在医院醒过来看见他还以为是死后的幻觉呢。”

“瞎凑热闹。”

“他放不下基尔。”

“他也想见他。”利奥波德塌下肩膀，整个人像泄气的皮球一样趴在方向盘上。“不，准确来说我不知道。一会儿喊他，一会儿又开始骂他，外面那群克格勃都开始怀疑他疯了......”

克格勃。真是布拉金斯基的行事风格。“没有叫医生吗？”

“基尔不让。你要是觉得你能吵赢可以去试试。死鸭子嘴硬说的就是他本人。”

他果然还是会强硬到底的。“不必了，除非路德维希过来和他吵。”

“全西德最没可能合法入境的就是他了吧。”

我想到了我们早上的对话。“他去找布拉金斯基谈和平统一的事，老大哥说你们都可以去死了。”

“亲父在上。”车子停在破旧的公寓楼下，利奥波德哆嗦着拔掉车钥匙。“老爹保佑他的狗头，不，每一根骨头。”

* * *

明明是同一座城市，墙壁的另一侧是肉眼可见的萧条。初冬的冷风从破掉的窗子飕飕地往里灌，吹不散楼道里潮湿的霉味和烂菜叶子的气味。楼梯踩上去便吱吱嘎嘎地呻吟，像是随时可能塌掉。

住在这种鬼地方，不生病才怪。

房门外果然如利奥波德所说围着一群克格勃，说是要搜身过后才可以进去。举着手站在原地干熬半天，好不容易等他们放我们进了屋，我一掏口袋才发现昨天吃剩下的半块巧克力不见了。

行吧。

“阿西？”微弱的声音从房间角落传来。

他比二十八年前瘦了很多。那时或许是德国东部的底子或多或少还在，他看起来基本还是个正常人的模样。现在躺在我眼前的人骨瘦如柴，原本尺寸正好的铁十字项链只能松松垮垮地套在脖子上。头发明显因为营养不良干枯无光，干裂的嘴唇上全是黑褐色的血痂，全身上下只剩下那双红眼睛还有以前的影子，在阴影中一眨一眨，像余烬中随时会熄灭的火星。

“我出去抽支烟。”利奥波德嘟囔着关上门。怪不得他头发全白了。

“啊，伯纳。”基尔伯特扯扯嘴角，眼睛里面却是一闪而过的失望。“老远跑来辛苦了，坐吧。不，别坐床，坐那把椅子——离我远一点。”

“为什么？你是病人，我——”

“本大爷说了，离我远一点！”

空气似乎都随着他的爆发变得灼热难忍，我下意识后退几步，弯下腰以防他突然扑上来。

下一个瞬间，他撕心裂肺地咳嗽起来。

“抱歉。”他擦掉嘴角的血沫。“那天在亚历山大广场的示威......咳，不知道谁传染给本大爷的什么东西。你别过来，再传染给你和阿西就麻烦了。”

难怪克格勃也只是在外面守着不进来。“他很想你。”

基尔伯特回以一声冷笑。“那就想吧。本大爷一个人也好的很。”

我被这突然180度掉头的态度吓了一跳，随即反应过来这大概就是利奥波德说的“疯话”。确实也差不多。

“哈，哈，哈，勾搭美国人的赔钱货，我呸！亏本大爷养你这些年，你跑的倒是比小报记者还快，你怎么不跳进易北河把里面那些鳕鱼都轰出去......”

到底是病成什么样子才会让炮火都无法击垮的头脑混乱到这个地步。“基尔，你别......”

“不好意思你谁啊，管到本大爷头上来——喂，伯纳，你怎么在这儿，路茨呢？是不是又被萨克森拐去看书了？还是巴伐利亚......啤酒成精.......本大爷......”

只听着他念叨我就觉得自己也快疯了。“我去叫他过来——去他的，你比谁都清楚布拉金斯基现在根本自身难保。我治不了你，我就不信路德维希......”

没等我走到门口，他闪电一样掀开被子从床上弹起来，把门锁一拧，紧攥着钥匙挡在门前。

“你不能走。”他沙着嗓子低声说。“本大爷有话要你带给他，但不是现在。三点半——那之后你就可以走了，但现在不行。”

我不想挨打，也不想因为误伤他回去被路德维希老拳相向，只好点头同意。他松了口气，像是突然被抽空了全身的力气，一瘸一拐地挪回床上缩进被子里。我听到他在自言自语易北河没有被鳕鱼占领是不是和薛定谔那只猫有什么联系。

好不容易在呻吟和碎碎念中熬到了三点，他突然带着无比清醒的神情坐起身子。“伯纳。”

“是？”

“本大爷要那边的信纸和铅笔，只要中间长度的那支。不，别递过来，从桌子上推给我。”

他在纸上划拉了几笔，翻页，又画了几笔，撕下两张纸递给我。

“把这个给阿西，然后回来——一定要在晚上六点之前。本大爷就指着你了。”

我暗自祈祷路德维希看到纸上的鬼画符不会当场胃病发作。“我知道了。”

“哦，还有，那个小玻璃瓶，推到桌沿——对，就是这个位置。正好和墨水瓶保持平衡，这样桌子就不会翻了kesesese！”

我夺门而出。门外，利奥波德正对着抽空了的烟盒一脸欲哭无泪。

“我走了。”

他点点头。我不知道他有没有听到我的话。

* * *

不出我所料，路德维希收到“信”后的第一反应就是伸手去摸抽屉里的止痛药。

“那上面本身是写了什么的，但他又全涂掉了。”德国人狠命抓着头发，将光洁的背头扯成一团乱草。“不行，我必须过去。”

我于情很想同意，但于理......“你知道你不能。”

当时他只是从波恩一路穿过东德跑到西柏林就引发了一场地震，现在如果堂而皇之跑去东柏林抢人——我知道如果他见到基尔伯特一定会拼了命也要带他走，不管是去找医生还是去西边......绝对会是外交事故。

“我知道啊！可是，可是——”他急得脸都白了。“伯纳，求你了，我知道我这是无理取闹，但他是我哥，我......我只想看他一眼......”

这算是哪门子的无理取闹啊。看着他手忙脚乱在脸上抹来抹去，我拼命强迫自己一片混乱的大脑运转起来，在他彻底失去理智抄起车钥匙暴力闯卡之前找出一个他能接受的解决方案。“我有个想法。你等下开车送我去检查站，别走，等着我们，我和里奥试试能不能把他带过来让你们见上一面。”

他猛扑上来掰住我的肩膀，像是抓住了救命的稻草。

“好了好了快放手，他要我六点之前回去，我们得赶紧了。”

“我爱你，伯纳。”他双手已经伸进了外套袖管。

“......”

“啊，贝什米特先生，您——”

怎么又是这个助理！

“帮我转告科尔先生，我今天早退。”

“不，我是来提醒您，今晚的水晶——”

“我没时间。”

“以色列外交官——”

“去他妈的。”

“你回头可得准备公关了。”我按下电梯关门的按钮。办公室门前，可怜的小助理还傻了一样戳在原地。

“我不会找嘴瓢的人做助理。愿意和科尔打小报告那随意，他最多扣光我全年的工资。”路德维希踩下油门，奔驰轿车汇入晚高峰的车流中。

* * *

这一次利奥波德直接把我拦在了门外。“他刚睡着了，你就先别打扰他了。反正你不回去我估计那小子会在检查站一直等吧。”

我无法反驳。

“布拉金斯基马上要来了。”他看看表。“这两天天天往这儿跑，搬把凳子一坐就等着人咽气，我可不想见他，一点儿都不想。走吧，陪我去买包烟。你来开车？”

果不其然，我们刚把车子发动起来，楼上的窗户就亮了。

“该死的熊。”

“本大爷也同意。”

副驾驶上熟悉的声音让我差点儿惊呼出声。

基尔伯特摘掉帽子，冲我露出一个得意的笑。

“愣着干什么，开车啊，你不是说阿西在等本大爷吗。”

“不，不是，你......”

他从口袋里掏出一个小玻璃瓶。是之前放在书桌上他让我推过去的那个。

“兴奋剂。不用在竞技体育上还是个好东西。本大爷可是费了好大劲才搞到的。”

“你的病——”

“普通的感冒罢了。但如果你本来就贫血，熬两天不吃不喝，稍微配合一点儿化妆手段——干嘛，你以为他们会让我顶着这张死鱼脸去开全国会议吗？再随便扯几句胡话，就都搞定啦！不过没想到效果这么好，那群毛子全都以为本大爷得了什么厉害的肺炎，叫都叫不进来，你真该看看他们当时的表情kesesese！”

“所以你才不让我靠近？”

“是啊，毕竟不是真病，你们和我处了那么多年，过来肯定一眼就看出来了，后面还让本大爷怎么演。真实的反应最可信嘛。里奥也是，刚才必须要让他替我才告诉他的——他说我欺骗他的感情，他要揍我，你可得让阿西护着本大爷。”

“别说他了，我也想。”虽然很高兴他没事，但一想到自己被当猴耍了一整天，我的拳头也开始发痒。“所以如果你有什么特、别、好的理由，最好趁现在赶紧交待。”

“从明天起不达到原先的条件也可以申请离境，所有边境之间可以进行移民，包括这里。”他指指远处高耸的柏林墙。“内政那边透的口风是这样。本大爷是没法移民啦，但是能混过去看看阿西也不坏啊。”

我明白他的言下之意。东西两侧的巨大差异决定了口子一开，边境很快就会在巨大的移民潮中不复存在。没有人知道这对作为东德存在了四十年的他意味着什么，包括他自己。

“即使这样你也同意了。”

“当然。”他调大收音机的音量。“德意志从始至终都只有一个。东边这一半本大爷替他管了四十年，该还给他啦。”

咣啷。卫星车终于在一股青烟中趴了窝，像是要强调基尔伯特的话。一时间，我们之间只剩下收音机里电流的滋滋啦啦声。

“......新规定......就我所知，即刻生效。”

另一头，记者们的骚动清晰可闻。

还不等我有所反应，基尔伯特已经推开车门跳了出去。

* * *

检查点前面已经挤满了闻风而动的人们。

“开放边境！”

“沙博夫斯基说了我们可以的！”

“你们这群人都不看新闻的吗？”

“让我们过去！”

士兵们被挤得东倒西歪，但没有人敢阻挡汹涌的人潮，更没有人开枪。

历史正在发生。

“伯纳！”利奥波德推开两个人挤到我身边。“那只蠢鸟呢？那头熊听见了发布会差点儿把房子点火烧了，我刚从消防梯爬下来就给我来这个？！我要揍他！基尔伯特你给我滚出来，老子保证不打死你......”

“他听见广播就跑了，我现在也不知道他在哪儿！”夜色渐浓，人群还在不断扩大，要求开放边境的呼声也一浪高过一浪，我不得不贴着他的耳朵大吼。“分头去找！”

过了不知多久，我终于在墙脚下的人群里认出了那头熟悉的银发。这大概是不愿再等下去的一群人，他们聚在墙下，试图攀上高墙直接跨境。

基尔伯特也在其中。他一只手已经攀到了墙壁顶端，但药物的加持也无法弥补多年以来流失不断的体力，他吊在那里喘气，蓄着力准备翻过最后的障碍。

“伯纳——基尔！快！布拉金斯基——他追过来了！”

被利奥波德这么一吼，基尔伯特的手猛地一滑。

眼看他要在人群的惊呼中倒栽下来，墙顶端有人猛地伸出一只手拽住了他的手腕。

路德维希！

德国人像当时一样趴在带刺的铁丝网上，不同的是这次他死死抓住了基尔伯特。

“阿西？！”基尔伯特显然也被弟弟的神兵天降搞蒙了，一时间甚至忘了要发力往上爬。“你，你怎么......”

“写得那么重都透到下一张纸上了，多少年的把戏您还真是百玩不厌啊兄长！”

路德维希咬紧牙关，脖子和额头因为用力而青筋暴起。衬衫上洇开片片血迹，此时的他却仿佛完全感觉不到疼痛，甚至还将身子探得更低，改用双手拉住自己的兄长。

“而且——而且我答应过要带您回家的！“

他一个发力将基尔伯特拉上墙顶。脚边的花束被踢落，正好落进来迟一步望墙兴叹的布拉金斯基怀里。

“没什么好怕的了！”他转身居高临下面对欢声雷动的人群。“拆了这该死的墙，用我们的双手——带我们的家人回家！”

欢呼声中，墙脚下的人一拥而上。路德维希背后，西柏林的居民们正不断随着他的带领爬上墙顶，伸手去拉每一个够得到的人。

“开门！”

随着一声令下，人群如潮水一样涌过检查站。我拽上利奥波德钻进人群，心脏几乎要从胸腔里跳出来。

哈拉德·耶格尔。我看到他的名牌。耶格尔。猎人。

从今天开始，猎人的枪口不再对着同胞。

踏出关口，我才意识到今晚整个西柏林大概都聚在这里了。人们捧着鲜花和香槟，有人焦急地呼唤着分别已久的亲人或朋友，有人喜极而泣，有人跪地祈祷，更多的人则在狂喜中不加区分拥抱每一个陌生人，像站在高墙顶端紧紧相拥的那对兄弟。

“我们回家。”我看到他像个孩子一样趴在兄长肩头泣不成声。“全都回家。”


End file.
